


you, it’s you and me

by LAON



Series: running up that hill [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but let me have a slower moment where they learn each other, i know that wayhaught is generally characterised by ferocious passion, mostly in the sense that it’s a standalone conclusion to some other character studies, nicole haught has ripped shoulders and waverly likes it more at 7, set shortly after S01E09, this is the good one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAON/pseuds/LAON
Summary: It’s the first time they’re doing it on a bed. Nicole is definitely, most certainly, absolutely the most terrifying thing Waverly has ever wanted to do and she really wants to do her on a bed.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: running up that hill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	you, it’s you and me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Kate Bush song again
> 
> this is the first part in this series that i’m writing while not tipsy but i am still gay and still rewatching wynonna earp

It’s the first time they’re doing it on a bed. Nicole is definitely, most certainly, absolutely the most terrifying thing Waverly has ever wanted to do and she really wants to do her on a bed. So here they are. She’s got Nicole sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling up adoringly in that way she has that Waverly adores, and has coaxed Nicole to spread her legs so she can stand between them and hold her and just look her fill.

Nicole wasn’t opposed, of course.

There’s something special about seeing Nicole out of her uniform. It’s like she’s undone and unwound; a woman who knows how to handle a gun and likes to paint and owns a lovely cat named after a frontierswoman. She’s so beautiful it hurts with her soft smile and her soft eyes. She’s without makeup save for chapstick, which she always keeps on hand, which Waverly loves because it tastes like vanilla. She’s wearing a tank top and jeans. Her hair is in a ponytail. She’s a regular woman and she’s warm and strong and she wants Waverly just as much as Waverly wants her. What a life.

“Yeah?” Nicole says. She’s got her lop-sided smile with her white teeth and her bright eyes on. Waverly’s heart is gonna squeeze right out of her chest.

“Yes. What a life. Big time. No place I’d rather be.”

Nicole’s smile is brighter than the sun when she squeezes Waverly’s hips.

“Hey, can I-” she asks and nods down at Waverly’s jeans. Waverly feels an unexpected heat in her loins at the prospect. She never thought feeling heat in your loins was an actual thing that happened outside of novels.

“Sure,” she says, “Yep, yeah, definitely. You can- do that. Do that, in fact. It’s a good idea, very clever, let’s go.”

“Awesome,” Nicole says. She spends a long moment staring up at Waverly with her hands warm on her hips. Waverly becomes abruptly cognitively aware of the hand she has toying with the strap of Nicole’s tank and the hand she has tangled in Nicole’s hair on the inside of her hair tie near the scalp. She would like to pull the tie out and watch Nicole’s hair flow free, which is how the mental image of red hair spread against white sheets as Nicole throws her head back takes shape in her mind. She really likes this image. She would like to explore such possibilities further later.

Nicole’s hands move to the button and zipper of her jeans and deals with them easily. She coaxes Waverly’s blouse up higher on her stomach as well so she can lean in and press a kiss to Waverly’s stomach. It makes her feel all warm and melty - in her loins especially - and she doesn’t really know what to do about it because she wants to hold Nicole but she’s also pretty keen on letting her continue doing her thing. She settles for just keeping her hands where they are. Nicole’s doing fine working around it for now, pressing more kisses to her stomach and hip bones as she works denim out of the way. She can wait.

Waverly’s never done well with waiting quietly.

“You know, I’m so glad we finally get to use a bed. I like it at the precinct because it’s exciting and it’s like we’re characters in a novel-” She sucks in a breath when Nicole looks up at her but doesn’t cease the smattering of kisses. One of them goes off to the side and finds a ticklish spot. Waverly considers helping out by shoving her pants down herself, but she likes the slow way Nicole is working the fabric away too much, “-the suspense gets me, y’know? It’s exciting. We could just as well be a court intrigue or long-lost lovers or old west cowboys who fell for each other during our mutual quest for revenge against an oil oligarch-”

Nicole pulls her jeans halfway down her thighs and lets her undies join them quickly. The next kiss lands right over the corner where her lips meet, where her pubic hair was the thickest back before she started shaving when Champ asked forever ago. Her vaginal walls clench involuntarily.

“Baby,” she whines, “If I was a man-”

“Thank god you’re not-”

“-I’d have blue balls right now, seriously. I’m going to perish.”

Nicole wrinkles her nose. “Blue balls are such a bullshit man way of getting what they want.”

Waverly can’t help laughing, “I know, right? God, I hate it.”

Nicole grins, gives her stomach one more kiss, then lets go so Waverly can step back and wriggle out of her jeans on her own because it’s faster. She gets rid of her blouse, too, while she’s at it. She relishes the glazed look in Nicole’s eye when she steps in closer and straddles her lap.

Nicole’s hands come up to hold her waist automatically.

“Waves-”

Waverly kisses her nose, “You’re cute when you like me.”

“I always like you,” Nicole says dazedly.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re always cute.” Waverly presses a kiss to each of her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, then her nose again and her forehead.

“Get on the bed,” Nicole interrupts gently, breathily.

Waverly is happy to comply. She swings her legs off of Nicole and settles back on the bed while Nicole gets to her feet and divests herself of her jeans with stunning efficiency. Waverly really likes her legs. They’re long and strong and could probably crush a man’s skull. Nicole has never made any claims to that effect, but Waverly likes to think so, still.

Nicole climbs into bed after her and settles down between her open thighs rather than on top of her. Waverly can feel her breath through the fabric of her undies.

“This okay?”

“Yes. Definitely, yes.”

Her undies are pushed to the side by nimble fingers. Waverly sort of loses track to the pure flood of sensation and the goosebumps it gives her.

Waverly isn’t overly sensitive down there naturally, but Nicole has a way of touching her that makes her feel like she is. It’s in how light the touches are; a flick here, a grazing caress there. The tip of her tongue touches the hood that hides Waverly’s clit, halfway pulled back to reveal the pearl in its middle already. It’s the kind of sensitive pleasure that makes her squeeze her eyes shut to contain it all within her body.

She reaches blindly for Nicole and ends up with one hand in her hair and the other fumbling. The fingers of Nicole’s left hand entwine with hers, to still it, perfect to squeeze when her body can’t jerk the way it wants to because Nicole’s right hand is holding her down gently but firmly by her thigh.

“Oh- That’s- Yes. Yes, that’s- I like that. You feel good, Nicole. I didn’t know it could feel like- Oh. Yes. Oh. Sorry, I’ll shut up now, I know. This just- Oh, wow, okay- This just feels really good and I sort of can’t help it. I’ll shut up now, I know, go on, please- No-” Waverly’s eyes fly open and her hand clenches sort of instinctively in Nicole’s hair when Nicole starts to pull away. She forces her fingers to relax immediately though Nicole doesn’t look like she minded, exactly. She rests her cheek against Waverly’s thigh and smiles up at her.

“Waves,” she says. Waverly can only stare. “Don’t stop.” Her eyes, like, actually sparkle. She’s so pretty with her shiny eyes, sort of tousled hair (still only half-undone from her ponytail, which Waverly still intends to fix), her bare face and the way her lips look just slightly red and swollen. Waverly did that.

“Huh?”

Nicole smiles with her teeth a lot of the time, which Waverly likes about her. She’s got very nice teeth to go with her very nice smile and very nice face, but there’s just something reassuring about the  _ way _ she smiles. It makes her look content. Like there’s nowhere she’d rather be than here either.

“Don’t stop talking,” she says, “Not on my account, at least. I like it. I like it when you talk. It’s hard trying to kiss you while you’re talking, that’s true, but otherwise, I like it. And I’m not trying to kiss you on the lips right now, so please. Go ahead.”

Waverly physically feels the way her heart goes  _ ba-bump _ . She feels like a cartoon character who’s just spotted the love of her life. Her heart is gonna burst out of her chest and do somersaults any moment now.

“Right, okay. Yeah, I’m- I’m going to need you to get up here and kiss me on the lips right now, actually. Then you can- You definitely should go back to what you were doing because, wow-”

Nicole’s eyes are so beautiful. Her hands are so warm where they skim over Waverly’s thighs, then her hips, then her waist and brush over her arms as she hoists herself up until they’re face to face and flush all against each other.

Waverly’s legs come up to hike around Nicole’s hips just like they did on the couch back in Nedley’s office. They fit together in a way Waverly had never really thought she would fit together with another person. She’s a bit of a romantic, admittedly, so she’d dreamed about it, but she’s rational, too, and she hadn’t imagined it could happen for real. 

Also, the way Nicole clutches her thigh like she needs to hold on to stay steady is really hot.

Nicole leans in and her lips are so soft and slick against Waverly’s. She tastes like vanilla chapstick and an unfamiliar taste that Waverly guesses is her own self-lubrication, which could be gross but isn’t.

The way Nicole kisses is wonderfully sensual but it also has an edge that is the antonym of docile but doesn’t attempt to overwhelm Waverly. She likes it because it’s a steady reminder that they’re in this together and it leaves the perfect opening for Waverly to let out an edge of her own that she thinks she used to have but lost somewhere along the way. Those edges slot together perfectly, as well.

Waverly loses herself in Nicole. It feels like she does that a lot of the time, but when they’re kissing she really loses time. There is nothing in the whole universe except for them and warmth and the bed underneath them. They pull apart after an interminable amount of time with slightly laboured breathing. Nicole’s lips are even redder and more swollen now.

“I wanna eat you out,” Waverly blurts. Her jaw snaps closed. She can actually feel the way her eyes pop out of her skull. Nicole blinks, then she smiles.

“Well I’m not opposed, babe,” she says, “Though I’d miss your voice.” She’s got that spark of mischief that Waverly associates with Nicole being happy in her eye. It could actually just be flirting, which Waverly is ready to accept, too, but she just has a feeling. Nicole is happy. It’s in the way her lips peel back only on her left side when she smiles. Happily surprised.

Oh, Waverly is well on her way to being whipped for this woman.

“Who says I’d be quiet?” She doesn’t actually know what that means, but it felt like a good line before it came out of her mouth.

“Waves, oh my god,” Nicole looks delighted for whatever reason. She feels delightful, as well. Warm and comfortably heavy. Waverly runs her hands up her sides until she can sort of hold on to Nicole’s strong shoulders. She had never considered the fact that women could have beautiful muscles before she met Nicole, but she definitely knows now. She kisses the tip of her nose because she can-

“I don’t actually know how to,” Waverly hedges when she pulls back because she thinks that’s fair. She’s got a pretty good idea of what to do, of course. She knows how it works and what feels good - the perks of having the same parts as she has come to learn - and she’s less ashamed now to admit that she’s imagined it quite a few times. As her foray into the world of the supernatural has proved, though, theory and practice are not always equal as far as experience goes.

“I know,” Nicole says because she’s lovely, “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Just do what feels right. Brain as big as yours, you’ll catch on fast.”

Jesus Christ on a motorbike. Waverly is pretty sure Nicole is the most perfect woman in existence. There are laws of physics that say that she cannot get more attractive. Probably. Or, actually.

“Hey, can I-” she reaches for Nicole’s face - which Nicole kindly holds still very trustingly - and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear before she threads her fingers through the hair at the back and pulls them through until the hair tie falls out. Nicole’s hair comes loose in the exact way she imagined it would. Nicole gives her the happily surprised smile again.

“Yeah,” she says roughly, “I’m down for that.”

Waverly can’t resist. She cradles Nicole’s face in her hands and kisses her for all she’s worth, the same way she did on Nedley’s couch except with more experience. She wants all of their kisses for the rest of their lives to be like this.

“Me too.” 

Nicole gasps against her lips. She makes such beautiful sounds.

“I love it when you talk to me,” Nicole says. “You want me on my back?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Waverly says before she can truly make up her mind about it. It’s what she wants, anyway, so she half-guides, half-follows Nicole onto her back so she’s the one straddling Nicole’s hips. She likes being on top like this, always has. She wasn’t too fond when Champ called it ‘cowgirl’, but he’s out of her life for good now so she’s all good. Now, she can enjoy the thrill of power that she feels with Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught under her.

“You look good up there,” Nicole tells her lowly. Her eyes are darker than normal, and her hair does splay in beautiful contrast against the sheets. She’s the best thing Waverly has ever seen.

“I like being up here.”

Nicole’s eyes seem, impossibly, to get darker. Waverly is tempted to stay straddling her hips for the rest of the night, but they won’t get anywhere if she does, so she climbs back and nudges Nicole’s knees apart. They fall open immediately. Waverly settles between them the way Nicole had lain between her legs earlier. She takes her time finding a comfortable position because she’s unsure how long she’ll be down here, then she realises this was a mistake because Nicole is still wearing undies. She huffs in frustration - Nicole chuckles - and shifts away to remove them - Nicole does helpfully lift her hips for this and kicks them off on her own once they’re far enough down - before she settles in again. 

Nicole actually has pubic hair, a red little bush above her labias. A joke about the carpet matching the drapes flies by in the back of her mind, but she wisely keeps it down. She really has spent way too much time pouring beer for horny men. It’s pretty, though, which Waverly hadn’t expected to think. She has thought about it. Not just about going down on a woman, but going down on Nicole’s lady-parts in particular. She hadn’t really been able to conjure a concrete picture in her mind, though. She has one now, and it’s nice. She wants to remember it. She brushes her right pointer finger over the little bush. Above her, Nicole laughs.

“Hey,” Waverly complains, just slightly self-conscious about the lack of experience and all, “Don’t laugh at me, I’m trying.”

“I’m not,” Nicole says, though she’s grinning. She’s hoisted herself up on her elbows and is just sort of watching, which doesn’t help the whole self-consciousness thing. She shifts all her weight to one elbow so she can reach for Waverly’s cheek with her free hand. Waverly leans into it and kisses her palm. She likes Nicole’s hands on her face.

“You’re just cute,” Nicole explains, “And it feels good. Go to town, Waves, really. You’ve got the key to the city.”

Oh. All right. Waverly’s heart squeezes with affection.

“That’s a terrible metaphor,” she says before she grins, “I love it.”

Nicole chuckles back at her, “Just go gentle in the beginning, all right? I’m pretty sure I’m more sensitive than you, and we’ve got time to experiment with weird stuff later. If you want.”

Waverly’s stomach swoops delightfully. She impulsively presses a kiss just above Nicole’s brush of pubic hair.

“That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> the thrilling conclusion!
> 
> the experimenting with weird stuff later™ includes but is not limited to the little black dress nicole mentions in s01e10 which really isn’t weird but is exciting


End file.
